


Peter Rabbit

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby bunny, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meet-Cute, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Veterinarian Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean saves a baby bunny, he never expected to find the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SMOL:Things Bang  
Art by dmsilvisart

Dean walked out on the back porch with his cup of coffee, like he did every morning. He took in a deep breath and let it out, looking around his back yard. He saw something furry… that fucking cat that belonged to the guy down the road probably. But what the hell was he doing? Dean sat down his cup and walked towards the cat.

When he saw what the cat was doing, he yelled and ran towards it, flailing his arms. The cat looked up and took off. Dean went and knelt down to look at the lifeless body of the rabbit.

“Fucking cat.’ Dean sighed and went to find something to put the body of the poor rabbit in. When he found a shoe box and walked back to the body, he was horrified to see a tiny, baby bunny looking at the body of what had to be his mother.

“Oh shit.” He walked up to the baby bunny slowly, trying not to startle it. It didn’t move. Dean leaned over and scooped it up in his hand.

“Come on, buddy, you don’t need to see that.” The bunny looked up at him with big brown eyes. Dean dropped the shoe box and ran a finger over the bunny, who closed his eyes and leaned into Dean’s finger.

“Well, hell. Aren’t you a cute little bugger. Come on.”

Dean found the bunny a box and put a towel down in it. He put a towel down and put the bunny in it. He stood and looked at it for a minute.

“Guess I’ll call you Peter. You know, for Peter Rabbit.”

Peter didn’t say anything.

Dean buried Peter’s mother, then sat down at the computer to see how to care for a baby bunny. He learned that Peter had to be at least ten days old because his eyes were open. But he also learned that rabbits produced milk that was extremely nutritious and that Peter was going to need a special kind of milk if he was going to survive.

That led to Dean looking for a vet. He found one online that specialized in small animals. He called the office and explained what he needed to a nice lady, who told him to bring Peter in.

Dean pulled up and parked in front of the vet office. He smiled when he saw the name over the door. It was the ‘All Creatures Great And Small’ Veterinary Clinic. He grabbed the box that Peter was in and went inside.

The woman behind the counter was a petite brunette. She looked up at him as he walked to her and put the box with Peter in it on the counter. She looked in the box.

“You must be Winchester. The one who called. Fill this out.” She shoved a clipboard in his hands. He took it, and Peter, and went to sit in a chair. There wasn’t anyone else in the waiting room. He filled out the forms, got up and handed them back to the woman.

She looked then over, then turned her head and yelled, “CAS!” so loudly she startled Dean. Dean heard a low voice say from somewhere in the back to take him to room two. The woman walked around the counter and said, “Follow me.”

Dean grabbed Peter’s box and followed her to a room. He sat the box down on a shiny metal table and stood, looking at the baby bunny.

The door opened and Dean turned to see the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen walk in. The guy smiled, held out his hand for a shake, saying, “Hello. I’m Cas Novak. I’m the vet.”

Dean shook his hand. “Dean Winchester. And this,” He pointed towards the box, “is Peter.”

Dr, Novak walked to the box and looked in. “Are you sure it’s an orphan?”

Dean nodded. “My neighbor’s cat killed his mother. I buried her this morning.”

The vet snapped on gloves and scooped up Peter. He turned the tiny bunny on its back. He grabbed a small square of gauze and rubbed it under the bunny’s tail. Dean watched, fascinated.

‘She’s badly dehydrated. Meg!”

The woman from behind the counter stuck her head in. “You screamed, El Jefe?”

Dr Novak didn’t look at her, just keeping his eyes on Peter. “I need some KMR.”

Meg left and was back in just a moment, holding out a small bottle of a white liquid. The vet took it and got an eyedropper. He filled the dropper with the liquid and put it in Peter’s mouth.

Dean watched as some dribbled out of Peter’s mouth and then Peter began to suck at the eye dropper. Peter drank it all.

The vet turned Peter back on his feet and put him back in the box.

“Okay, Mr. Winchester. First, This bunny is a female.”

Dean looked at Peter and back at the vet. “Are you sure?”

Dr Novak smiled. “Very.”

Dean sighed. “Call me Dean, will ya? And I guess I’ll still call her Peter, She just looks like a Peter.”

The doc chuckled. “Now, taking care of little Peter here is a round-the-clock job. Are you sure you want to?”

Dean nodded. “I feel responsible. I work from home, so I can do whatever you say needs to be done, Dr. Novak.”

“Okay! First you’re going to need some KMR.”

Dean nodded. “What’s that?”

“Kitten Milk Replacement. Baby rabbits are called kittens. And you can call me Cas.”

A half an hour later, Dean walked out with instructions, the milk and Cas’ cell number, just in case there were any problems.

Dean fed Peter that evening. Then he went to bed. He dreamed about the handsome vet and woke up with a start. He got up and went to check on Peter.

Peter didn’t respond like she usually did when Dean picked him up. She looked too lethargic. Dean got really worried. He grabbed his phone and called Cas.

Cas answered on the third ring. “Yeah?”

“Cas, it’s Dean. Peter seems really lethargic.”

Cas sat up. “I’ll be right over. Text me your address.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean snatched the door open the second Cas knocked. Cas walked to the box and lifted the towel that covered it and scooped Peter up.

“Hey, sweetheart, what’s the matter? You’re scaring your dad.”

He looked Peter over and then stood back to look at Dean.

“Take a deep breath, Dean. she’s fine. She’s just cold. Do you have a heating pad?” He held Peter close to his chest.

Dean ran to get the heating pad and handed it to Cas. Cas handed Peter to Dean and arranged the pad on half of the towel that covered the bottom of the box. Then he turned it on to low, took Peter and put her in the box. She snuggled up in the corner on the pad and closed her eyes. Cas put the towel back over the box.

Dean watched the whole thing. “She’ll be fine?”

Cas smiled at him. ‘I’m pretty sure she will. Stop worrying.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Uh, thanks, Cas. Would you uh, maybe like some coffee?”

Cas nodded. “I’d like that a lot. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean walked to the kitchen with Cas trialing behind him. He started a pot of coffee, thinking about how he was wearing his oldest pair of sweats and a T shirt with a tear in it. Cas was wearing jeans and a henley.

“I’m sorry about my appearance. I was just worried about Peter.”

Cas chuckled. ‘I understand. And there’s nothing wrong with what you’re wearing.” Cas looked him up and down. 

They sat with their coffee. Dean was trying to think of something to say. Cas was looking into his cup.

“So…”

“Will…”

They spoke at the same time, and laughed a little. 

“Go ahead.” 

“No, you go.” Dean was interested in what Cas was going to say.

Cas looked a little sheepish. “I was going to ask you out to dinner tonight.’

Dean blinked at him. “You were? I was about to ask you the same thing.”

They chuckled again. “So, I guess it’s a date then?” Cas looked at Dean.

Dean grinned and nodded. “It is.”

Cas finished his coffee and stood up. “I should get to work. I’ll text you about dinner. If you have any other problems with Peter, just call.”

Dean walked Cas to the door, and then stood watching Cas drive away. He went back inside and lifted the towel that covered Peter’s box.

“I need to thank you, sweetheart. You lost your mom but got me Cas.”

Peter just looked up at him and went back to sleep.

Dean ate some breakfast and thought about Cas. Cas was the best looking man Dean had ever seen, but more than that, he was caring and funny and downright adorable. 

After he finished eating, he went to Peter’s box and looked in. There was a wet spot on the towel and next to it, there were three little rabbit turds. Dean was thrilled. Cas had told him how important it was for her to pee and poop on her own. Dean grabbed his phone and shot Cas a text.

**Cas! Peter peed and pooped on her own!**

A few minutes later, he got a text back from Cas. 

**Dean, that’s wonderful! She’s really doing well.**

It wasn’t until later that the fact that he was bragging about rabbit pee and poop really hit him. He shook his head and grinned. Peter was eating well, and Dean took the time to pet her fat little tummy. He almost hated to put her back in the box.

They had arranged for Dean to pick Cas up from the office, so Dean dressed for a date and drove to the vet’s office. He walked in and Meg was behind the counter.

“Hey, there’s the guy who finally got Cas to go on a date! Good job, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “Thanks, Meg.”

Cas came out, smiling at Dean. He told Meg to go home. He looked Dean up and down.

“You look good, Dean. Where are we going?”

“Nowhere fancy. I just thought some burgers and beer would be nice.”

Cas nodded. “Oh! I almost forgot, I’ve got something for Peter.”

He went behind the counter and came back with a bag he handed to Dean. Dean looked in it, and there was some rabbit pellets and some green hay.

“Peter can be weaned. She’s old enough to not nurse so you can put some in her box and see how she does with it.”

Dean thanked him.

Dinner was nice. They chatted easily and had a lot in common. Dean hated when it was time to drive Cas home.

He pulled up outside Cas’ small house. They sat for a few minutes, not talking. 

Then… “Dean, can I kiss you?”

Dean smiled. “Hell yes. I was working my way up to ask you the same thing.”

They each scooted the middle of the seat and Cas put his hands on either side of Dean’s face. The kiss was light at first, but Dean deepened it. Soon Cas’ tongue was in Dean’s mouth and neither of them wanted to stop.

Of course, they had to. Dean sighed. “I have to get home to feed Peter.”

Cas chuckled. “Being a father is never easy. I need to get ready for work tomorrow.”

“Can you maybe stop over in the morning? I’ll make breakfast.”

Cas smiled. ‘I’d love to. Say, six?”

Dean leaned forward and pecked Cas on the lips. “Perfect.”

When he got home, he went straight to Peter. He put the pellets and a little hay in the corner by her water. He took the water bowl and cleaned it and put in fresh water. When he got back, Peter was munching on the hay.

“Guess you don’t need your milk tonight. And by the way, I really really like Cas.” Peter just kept chewing on a piece of hay.

Cas had breakfast at Dean’s for the rest of the week. Cas invited Dean to dinner at his house on Saturday. The office was closed on Sunday and Monday.

“And I think you should bring Peter along with you.”

Dean looked confused.

“Seeing as how I don’t intend to let you go home until Monday night.”

After Cas left for work, Dean went to check on Peter. “Hey, girl, we’re going on a sleep over!”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean packed a few things in a duffel, grabbed Peter and got in the car. He belted Peter’s box in securely and took off for Cas’. He was really excited about the idea of spending the weekend with Cas. More than just the sex (he was  _ really _ excited about that) it was just getting to spend some uninterrupted time with Cas. 

When he got to Cas’, he grabbed Peter’s box and walked to the door. He knocked and Cas opened the door. Cas leaned over the box and gave Dean a quick kiss.

“Let’s get Peter set up in the animal room.”

Dean chuckled. “The  _ animal _ room? How many pets do you have there, doc?”

Cas smiled. “A few. Come on.”

Dean followed Cas to a bedroom. When he opened the door, they both walked in and Cas closed the door behind them. Dean looked around. There were two large terrariums, and there were two tortoises on the floor. 

Cas pointed at the tortoises. “They are Achilles and Patroclus.”

Dean nodded. They walked to one of the terrariums. Inside were one white rat and one black rat.

“This is Aziraphale and Crowley.”

Dean had to laugh at that. “Good Omens, huh?” Are they like… a couple?”

Cas smiled at him. “All my pets are gay male couples. You can put Peter down over there.”

Dean put Peter’s box on a table. Cas plugged in her heating pad and they checked her water and food. Then Dean went to the other terrarium. It held two guinea pigs. Cas walked over to stand beside Dean.

“And here we have Michelangelo and Giacomo.”

Dean turned to him. “And they all have sex?”

Cas laughed. “Oh yeah they do. It’s a real den of perversion in here. Now, let’s eat.”

Dean followed Cas to the kitchen. Cas pulled a lasagne out of the oven, along with some garlic bread. There was a salad as well. 

Dean pushed back from the table with a contented sigh. “That was so good! I love me a man that can cook.”

Cas smiled at him. “We’ve got two hours to kill. That’s how long we need to let our food digest. I was thinking maybe a movie?”

Dean nodded, but asked what happened after two hours.

Cas looked at him with what could only be called pure lust. “Then, I fuck you into the mattress.”

Dean blushed. “Jesus, the mouth on you.”

Cas stood up and walked towards the living room, saying over his shoulder. “You have no idea the things I can do with my mouth.”

Dean tried to pay attention to the movie but it was impossible. Cas was pressed against his side and all Dean could think about was what was going to happen when the movie ended.

When Cas clicked the TV off, Dean was getting nervous. What if Cas expected too much from him? What if he wasn’t good enough in bed for Cas? He almost said he needed to go home.

But then Cas was kissing him, and Dean forgot how to think. 

Almost before Dean even knew what was happening, they were both on Cas’ bed, naked, with Cas straddling him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Cas slowly mapped out Dean’s body with his hands, his mouth, his tongue. Dean had never had anyone take the time to worship him like this and it made him feel both treasured and a little uncomfortable.

Cas lifted his head. “Let me ask you… I was tested a month ago and I’m clean. I haven’t been with anyone since. When were you tested?”

Dean smiled. “Three months ago, completely clean, and I haven’t been with anyone since either.”

Cas grinned. “Then we can…”

Dean nodded.

Cas grabbed the lube from the bedside table and poured a generous amount in his hand. Dean lifted his legs. Cas lubed up his dick and Dean’s hole and Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

And then Cas was inside him. He grabbed Cas’ shoulders and moaned. 

It was better than Dean ever imagined it could be. He could hear himself moaning and gasping and making words that made no sense. 

It seemed to last forever. And then it was over too quickly. Cas cleaned him up and then they laid together, wrapped around each other. 

Dean said into the darkness, “I really like you, Cas.”

And heard back, “I really like you too, Dean. Very much.”

After that, they spent every moment they could together. Cas came for breakfast before he opened the office. Dean stayed at Cas’ every weekend.

And Peter got bigger. Cas helped Dean build a big pen in the back yard for her. They discussed getting another rabbit for her.

Flopsy was black and white. He was gentle and they knew he’d be a good companion for Peter. When they put him in the pen, he sniffed Peter and from then on they were a couple.

They had four kits in the spring. Dean and Cas were thrilled. Cas found homes for them. 

Cas proposed to Dean in the backyard, under the stars. He got down on one knee. He offered Dean a ring that had a plastic carrot on it, and they both laughed.

They got matching bands for the wedding.

Cas moved in with Dean, both because of the pen for Peter and Flopsy, and for the large bedroom for his menagerie of gay pets. 

The wedding was small, they honeymooned in New York for a week, but they were happy to get home to their pets. Meg did a great job watching them.

When Peter died in her sleep at the ripe old age of twelve, they buried her in the garden. Dean had a small headstone made for Peter’s grave. After all, it was her that brought him together with the love of his life.


End file.
